


what a vision you are

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: “But I’d rather join, if that’s okay?”Ryan nods, looking back over to Shane, stroking his hand up and down over the heat of Shane’s cock, getting him wet with his own pre-come to make the slide so much better. “You okay with that, babe? Wanna let us both fuck you?” he asks.Shane’s eyes are black and blown when he glances up to look at Ryan, and then at Sara. “More than okay,” he says and his voice is rough, low.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68
Collections: Buzzfeed Poly April, Shyanara Fest 2020





	what a vision you are

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Buzzfeed Poly April & ShyanaraFest 2020!
> 
> Also, huge ridiculous shout out to [Yesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/pseuds/loveontherocks) for being the best damn beta reader a girl could ever ask for ❤️

Shane and Ryan are on the couch when Sara gets home.

She stops just inside the doorway to watch, quietly toeing out of her shoes and slipping her light jacket off of her shoulders. Neither of them have noticed her yet, and she can't blame them _at all._

Ryan's perched up on Shane's lap, his knees on either side of Shane's thighs with his hands braced on the back of the sofa to give him the leverage he needs to keep the slow, dirty grind of his hips going. And dirty it is - even from across the room she can hear Shane's hitched breath and Ryan's low groans of Shane's name against, what she assumes is, the corner of Shane's mouth (one of Ryan's very favourite places). 

They're both still dressed, which, okay, is not unusual on it's own, but Ryan's thrusting down hard enough that there's no way way they haven't been riling each other up for at least an hour - she can see where Shane at least has shoved his hands beneath Ryan's shirt to drag his fingers up and down Ryan's back. 

Sara crosses the room, trying to be as silent as possible, but she doesn’t account for Obi walking directly in her path; she trips and curses, trying to sidestep the cat's tail while catching her balance. 

When she glances up again, two sets of dark eyes are looking over to her. "Hey boys," she smiles, giving them a quick one handed wave.

Ryan starts to dismount despite Shane groaning, frustrated, below him, and Sara laughs, light and fond. 

"Oh, no no, Ryan," she says, crossing the room to take a seat in a chair on the other side of the couch, shifting to face them. She curls her legs up underneath herself and her dress rides up just enough that both boys catch a glimpse of her panties. She sees them both look down and then quickly back up and her smile stretches wide, showing teeth. "Please don't stop on my account." 

"You sure?" Shane asks, because he _always_ asks, and she loves him so very much for it. 

She nods her head. "Absolutely, yes. Please continue with the super sexy show that the two of you were putting on when I came home." 

Ryan grins at her. "Yes ma'am," he says, watching her as he sinks back down against Shane's in a long, slow grind - and, gosh, she loves him, too.

Shane's attention is on Ryan; his hands have shifted to Ryan's waist, holding him steady so that he can lift his hips and slide his still-covered cock against Ryan's. 

Sara makes a small, breathy noise when Ryan leans in and seals his mouth over Shane's, sweeping his tongue into that soft, wet heat - his hips pick up pace again so they're grinding as hot and heavy as they were when Sara first arrived. 

She can hear Shane moaning into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan answering in kind, both of them breathless when they separate. Sara can feel herself getting damp, slick between her legs and doesn't hesitate to reach down between them to tug her underwear aside, and slide her middle finger through the gathering wetness, humming low at the feeling.

"Okay," Shane says, gasping and turning his head to the side - he groans again, low, when he catches Sara slipping her finger into the wet heat of her pussy, down to the third knuckle and then out again and up to circle her clit with practiced precision. "Okay," he repeats, sounding overwhelmed, the _oh_ coming out long and low. "Ry, I need to feel you now."

Ryan leans back, smiling at Shane, his face flushed. "Sure, big guy." He nods and reaches between them to start working on Shane's pants. 

Sara, who's pressing her fingers against herself in slow, torturous circles and biting down on her lower lip, perks up, leaning forward on her chair to watch as Ryan pops open the button and works the fly of Shane's pants down. He reaches in when they're undone, and tugs Shane's cock free. His fingers immediately curl around the heavy weight of Shane's length and pump along his long, hard cock. 

Shane's already leaking wet, beads of pre-come gathered at the thick head, and both Sara and Ryan moan alongside him when Ryan slips his thumb through the mess. "You too, Ry," she says, a little breathless and drawing their attention for a moment before Ryan releases Shane and starts working his own too-tight jeans open. 

She's still touching herself, slipping her fingers through her wetness and dipping them into the sweet clench of her pussy in varied patterns. She inches closer and closer towards the edge before she slows, talking herself into easing down - she can hear her own messy wet sounds and hopes that Shane and Ryan can hear them, too. 

“Gosh, you two are so pretty like this,” she whispers, groaning low when Ryan’s newly freed cock slides up against Shane’s between the press of their bodies. “What’re you planning for him, Ryan?” 

Ryan looks over at her, moaning low when Shane leans in and drags his teeth over the stretched line of his throat. “I was kinda hoping he’d let me fuck him,” Ryan says, he feels Shane’s cock twitch against his own and drags his thumb up and over the head to slide the pad of it through the wet beads of pre-come that have gathered at the tip. “You wanna watch?” 

Shane makes a sound in the back of his throat, a needy little noise that sends streaks of heat curling down low into Sara’s belly. “Yeah,” she breathes out, sinking her fingers into herself deeper and faster than before. “But I’d rather join, if that’s okay?” 

Ryan nods, looking back over to Shane, stroking his hand up and down over the heat of Shane’s cock, getting him wet with his own pre-come to make the slide so much better. “You okay with that, babe? Wanna let us both fuck you?” he asks.

Shane’s eyes are black and blown when he glances up to look at Ryan, and then at Sara. “More than okay,” he says and his voice is rough, low. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Sara suggests, slipping her soaked fingers free and standing up onto shaky legs. She readjusts her dress before stepping over to where Shane and Ryan are still wrapped up in each other; her hand is warm against the center of Ryan’s back when she pauses to kiss the crown of his head. “C’mon boys.” 

Shane whines when Ryan dismounts from his lap and Ryan huffs out a laugh. “What kind of people would we be if we kept her waiting?” he says, already trailing after her, pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the living room floor on his way down the hall. 

Shane takes a deep breath and follows.

Sara’s already on the bed when they step into the room. Her dress is off now, and she’s laying back on the comforter; her hand slipped back down between her legs with her fingertips working against her clit in slow, maddening circles. 

Ryan’s breath comes out trembling, she hears Shane’s soft intake of breath over Ryan’s shoulder, followed by the low sound of Shane saying, “ _Fuck, Sara,_ ” 

Ryan tucks his thumbs under the waistband of his already undone pants, pushing them down and over his hips as he steps into the room; Sara tracks the movement, her teeth pressed softly down against her lower lip. She shifts back onto the bed a little further and spreads her legs open to fit Ryan between them when he crawls up onto the bed to join her. 

He fits between them easy, leaning in to slide his lips, hot and insistent over hers; his tongue slips out to push into her mouth and she moans around him, arching a little when one of his hands finds her breast, his thumb swiping over her nipple until it hardens under the attention. 

They don’t pull away from each other, not even when the bed shifts under Shane’s additional weight. Shane puts his hand on Ryan’s back, just between Ryan’s shoulders and leans in to kiss the top of Ryan’s spine. 

“Wasn’t the plan to fuck me?” he says against the skin and smiles when Sara laughs, soft and fond and breathless against Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan turns to look at Shane, his mouth is wet from kissing Sara and Shane goes easily when Ryan says, “C’mere,” softly under his breath. Ryan kisses Shane hard, his tongue pushing in between Shane’s parted lips and dragging along the ridges of Shane’s teeth, sliding against his own in thick, hot slides. 

Sara shuffles out of the way when Ryan bears Shane down to the mattress and follows him over; she stays off to the side, watching the way Ryan fits himself between Shane’s long legs to drag their hard cocks together in a dirty grind. 

“You gonna get him ready for us?” she asks, and Shane makes a needy little sound up against the heat of Ryan’s mouth. 

She reaches over to the bedside table and pulls the drawer open, her eyes never leaving the sight of Shane and Ryan pushing up against each other; Sara rummages through blindly, coming back with a bottle of lube. 

“Baby,” she starts, crawling over to press her bare body up against Ryan’s back, “why don’t you get him nice and wet, huh? Give me some time to get ready.” She slides her hand around Ryan’s waist to let her fingers stroke, slowly up and along both of their thick, heavy cocks and smiles when they both shudder out their next breaths. 

===

Sara pushes the small bottle into Ryan’s hand before slipping back and off the edge of the bed; Ryan turns to look at her, watching her pull the closet door open before she falls to her knees in front of a large, clear container that Ryan knows is filled with all sorts of toys. 

Shane’s body trembles underneath of him, Shane’s hands coming up to curl around his shoulders. “Come on Ryan, she gave you a job,” he says, smiling and urging Ryan to kneel back between his spread legs. He hitches his knees up and drops a hand from Ryan’s shoulder to circle around his own cock, squeezing at the base before stroking himself from root to tip in a long, slow slide. 

“ _Shane,_ ” Ryan groans and thumbs the cap of the lube open. He pours a puddle of it onto the slight dip of Shane’s pelvis and works his index and middle fingers through it, getting it nice and warmed up to body temperature before he brings them to drag down between Shane’s legs. 

He presses the tips of his fingers against the tight clench of Shane’s rim and circles around it until it’s slicked and wet with the lube. Shane’s legs shift wider at the first press of Ryan’s index finger up against him and he moans. He relaxes his body and his hole opens, loosening enough to take Ryan’s finger down to just after the second knuckle. 

“God, you’re so easy,” Ryan says, watching his index finger as he works it smoothly in and out of Shane’s hole, curling it up and against the sweet, tight bundle of nerves that makes Shane gasp and curse underneath him. He does it a few more times, catching the way Shane’s cock has started leaving sticky wet lines of pre-come along his stomach.

“I’ll show you easy,” Shane murmurs under his breath, groaning again and arching his back, pressing his hips down against the push of Ryan’s fingers. “Give me more.” 

Ryan pulls back his hand, dripping more lube messily over his fingers before he pyramids three of them together and starts a slow slide back in. 

The bed dips beside them and they both look over at Sara’s re-appearance. 

She’s kneeling off to the side watching the two of them with wide blown eyes; black straps cut into her bare hips, a shock of colour against her pale skin. 

“How’s our boy doing?” she asks Ryan, but she quickly looks down at Shane. Shane’s eyes are locked in on the gorgeously curved and slim silicone cock that’s protruding from between her legs, strapped on tightly. 

Shane groans deeply when Ryan’s triad of fingers push in down to the last knuckle, filling him up. 

“He’s getting there.” Ryan says, his voice tinged with awe at just how beautiful Sara looks; he drops his eyes back down to Shane and where his fingers are thrusting into the tight, velvety heat of Shane’s slicked hole. “Bet he could take me.” Ryan continues working his fingers in and out in quick, wet sounding push and pulls, spreading them out to stretch Shane’s hole open wider around them. “But I don’t know about both of us yet.” 

“I’m right here you know,” Shane interrupts, his voice already sounding a little wrecked and needy; the words come out like a whine.

“Shh baby, the adults are speaking.” Sara grins, crawling back over to Ryan to lean up against him and watch the way his fingers shift and move; she drops her voice down into a whisper, just barely loud enough for Shane to hear as she presses her mouth up against the soft space below Ryan’s ear. “How about you get him started, all spread out on your cock and I’ll keep working on him.”

“Fuck, Sara, yeah, I can do that,” Ryan says, tugging his fingers free and sliding his hand along Shane’s inner thigh. “That okay with you Shane?”

===

Shane nods and follows the soft touches of Sara’s hands when she pulls him up to kiss him soundly; her cock drags up against his stomach and he moans against her lips. “Sara,” he sighs, licking into her mouth and pushing back when her fingers trail down his spine to rub against the slicked up spread of his finger-stretched hole. 

She pushes her slim fingers into his hole, two at a time, and groans against his neck at the easy way they slip in. “Ready for Ryan’s cock, babe?” she asks. Shane looks behind himself to watch the way Ryan spreads out on his back, his hand slicked with lube and gliding over the length of his cock. 

They work together to maneuver Shane over Ryan’s lap. 

Shane braces himself on his forearms, his knees spread wide over Ryan’s hips and his back curved in and down to let Ryan’s cock slide up against the crease of his ass; he breathes against Ryan’s mouth in shaky little puffs of breath and sighs, long and low, when Ryan reaches down to line the leaking wet head of his cock up against the heat of Shane’s hole. 

Shane bears down when Ryan’s cockhead pushes in; he groans and buries his face against Ryan’s neck, breathing hard. “ _Fuck,_ Ryan,” he curses, shifting his hips to help with the angle and slow slide of Ryan filling him up to the brim. 

When Ryan’s settled, his cock throbs inside of Shane’s hot, tight hole. Shane trembles above him. Ryan drags his hands down Shane’s back in soothing lines, whispering softly against the curve of Shane’s ear.

“Shane, you look so good.” Sara says, her voice soft and coming from behind them; she puts her hands on Shane’s hips and strokes down his flanks, circling back up to squeeze his ass.

“I don’t wanna rush you babe, but,” Sara continues; she kneads her fingers into the soft flesh of Shane’s ass and lets her thumbs slip a little closer to where Ryan’s rolling his hips up to work his cock in and out of Shane’s hole in short, shallow motions. “I’d love to feel how hot you are around Ryan’s cock right now.” 

Shane’s whole body shakes, his breath coming out in a stuttered gasp of Sara’s name against Ryan’s neck. 

===

“Sounds like a yes.” Ryan grins and Sara watches it falter into an open mouthed moan when she presses the pad of her thumb up against the stretched out ring of Shane’s rim and _pushes_.

Her thumb slips inside, pressing in alongside Ryan’s cock and all three of them groan at the added tightness, at the stretch, at the _heat._

Sara reaches out beside her with her free hand and finds the bottle of lube, thumbing the cap back open and pouring a puddle of it into the sweet dip at the base of Shane’s spine. She watches Shane curve up at the shock of the liquid and feels a swell of heat pool low in her belly at the way it drips down between his cheeks, circling around the girth of Ryan’s cock stretching him open and getting her thumb wet where she’s stroking it in and out of the velvety heat.

She presses her thumb in further, letting it sink in slowly down to the second knuckle before reaching in with her other hand to mirror the movement; Sara’s other thumb pushes at Shane’s rim, slowly adding pressure until it slips in against the other side of Ryan’s cock. 

Shane makes a low, needy sound that seems to work it’s way free from deep in his chest and Sara glances up to see Ryan stroking his hands down and along Shane’s broad back in slow moving circles. He’s got his face turned in and pressed into Shane’s neck and she can hear the soft murmur of him praising Shane for doing so well. 

Sara works her thumbs in and out alongside Ryan in slow thrusts, working him open just a little wider before she pulls them free, one at a time, to replace them with the index and middle finger of her right hand.

She presses in above Ryan’s cock, feeling him throb up against her fingers and palm where it curves over him. “ _Fuck, Sara,_ ” Ryan moans, hitching his hips up and thrusting deeper into Shane’s hole while trying to press up against Sara’s hand; he’s looking at her with blown eyes when she looks up again. “You’ve gotta stop teasing, I’m not gonna last here.” 

“Oh, god, me too,” Shane says, the words half buried against the slope of Ryan’s bare shoulder. 

Sara grins. “Just had to ask,” she says, picking up the bottle again and pouring the liquid over her fingers while she’s rocking them into Shane’s body. Shane shivers underneath of her, his hole clenching and relaxing with each gliding thrust. He tightens around her fingers and Ryan’s hard cock, and Ryan curses beneath the both of them. 

Sara pyramids her ring finger in with the other two and pushes forward, stretching Shane so wide around her and Ryan inside of him. She presses her other hand down against the base of Shane’s spine and holds him still, pinning Ryan beneath him as well and pulls her fingers almost entirely free before sinking them back in, working him wide with the thrust of her hand. 

“Shane, baby, you’re doing so well,” she says, soft and whispered; her own hips keep rocking forward, her silicone cock pressed up against the back of Shane’s thigh where he’s kneeling wide over Ryan’s hips. She can feel the base of it rubbing up against her clit in with every roll against him and it’s _maddening_ in the best possible way. 

“What about me?” Ryan asks, looking over Shane’s shoulder at Sara with a quick flash of a bratty smirk.

Sara huffs a small laugh and presses her palm down a little firmer against where it’s touching along the curve of Ryan’s cock; she watches his dark eyes flutter shut on a low moan. 

“You too, Ry. Both my boys are doing so well for me,” she says, stretching her fingers inside of the heat of Shane’s slicked and spread hole until he’s whimpering again, tilting back against the pressure. “You ready for my cock babe?” 

“Yeah, _yeah, Sara,_ ” Shane moans, pressing his mouth up against Ryan’s jaw until Ryan turns his head to fit their mouths together in a slow and messy open-mouthed kiss. “Ry,” he says, in between presses of his tongue into the heat of Ryan’s mouth. “Help her out.” 

Ryan drags his hands down the slope of Shane’s back, reaching to his ass to palm at his cheeks again, squeezing down to spread them open around where Shane’s hole is already stretched wide around both Ryan’s cock and Sara’s fingers. 

Sara breathes out a shaky moan, slipping her fingers free; she brings herself higher up onto her knees and shifts to hover over Shane until her cock is flush up against the small of his back. She reaches between them again, bottle in hand, and drips the liquid over her slim cock. “Tell me if you need a break,” she says, speaking softly, kissing between Shane’s shoulder blades. 

She drops the bottle down to the bed and let’s her hand glide over her cock before angling her hips back and lining the soft, smooth head up against Shane’s hole. She curls her other hand over Shane’s shoulder for balance and presses in slowly, watching Ryan’s mouth fall open in a soundless moan as she pushes in against him. 

“Oh, god, _oh, fuck_ ” Shane chants, and Sara stills, waiting for him to breathe again. 

“Sara,” Ryan groans, arching his back and shifting both Shane and Sara over him with the movement, her cock slipping in a little deeper. “It’s so much, too much.” 

“Deep breath, baby,” she says, tilting forward a bit more, sliding in deeper with Shane trembling underneath her hands. “Let me get a thrust in before you come inside him.”

Shane curses again, burying his face against the curve of Ryan’s throat and breathing deep. Sara watches Ryan bite down against his lower lip, inhaling through his nose and exhaling out with a shuddering breath. “Almost there,” she whispers, sinking in that last inch and settling there.

She rocks forward, not to go deeper, but to press in against the hardness of the dildo’s base pressing up against her clit; Sara works her hips in small circles, letting the pressure build low in her belly and causing little sparks to lick down her spine.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she swears, feeling the slick heat of her wetness building between the V of her thighs. “You ready for me?”

Shane and Ryan both groan out a low, desperate sounding, “Yes.” 

Sara pulls back, her fingers clenched over Shane’s shoulder and her thighs already shaky; she looks down to watch the way her slim cock slides almost all of the way free before she’s shoving forward again, burying herself into the hilt. 

Ryan gasps, loud and sudden and it just barely covers up the needy whimper that Shane makes against Ryan’s throat; Sara can see the way Shane’s teeth are pressing in and dragging against Ryan’s skin and she can’t wait to see what kind of mark it leaves on him.

She does it again. 

Sara tilts her hips to slide back, achingly slow, before she’s rocking back in, grinding little circles down against the press of the harness against herself. She’s so tuned into them, listening to the soft gasping sounds of Shane and Ryan beneath her that she can’t hear her own weak moans, heavy breaths, and soft chants of their names. 

Ryan lets go of Shane’s ass, slipping one hand out from between the tight press of their bodies to reach up further; his fingers curl around Sara’s hip to hold her flush against Shane and when she glances down at him she groans.

“You’re so close, aren’t you babe?” she asks and exhales shakily when he nods with his eyes squeezed close. “C’mon Ry, fill him up for me, I wanna hear how wet you’ve made him while I fuck him.”

Sara hears Shane’s whimpered gasp of Ryan’s name right before Ryan tenses beneath the both of them, his hips rocking up as much as they can with the press of bodies holding him down against the mattress.

Ryan’s body jerks and Shane moans, low and long and Sara knows, without feeling it, that Ryan’s coming hard and thick and warm into the tight heat of Shane’s hole. 

Sara braces her hand on Shane’s shoulder and leans back far enough to watch Ryan’s slowly softening cock slipping out from underneath of her own. 

“Can you hold yourself up for a moment Shane?” she asks, rubbing her hand down along Shane’s back in a soft line over his spine. 

Shane makes another weak sound and presses his palms down against the mattress on either side of Ryan’s head; he pushes back on shaking arms until he’s coming back up to be fully on his knees and leaning against the press of Sara’s cock inside his stretched, soaking hole.  
Ryan shifts beneath the two of them, scooting back until his legs are clear of Shane’s kneeling body and rolling to the side. “Thanks,” he says, breathless and deeply flushed. 

When Shane falls forward again, Sara goes with him; her small body curves over his with one of her arms slipping around his waist so that she can bring her fingers around the heavy base of his leaking cock, she strokes up to the tip, getting her fingers wet with his pre-come. 

She drags her hips back before thrusting back into him again, listening to the wet sounds of Ryan’s come being fucked back into Shane. “Sounds so good, doesn’t it?” she whispers, pressing her mouth back between Shane’s shoulder blades and repeating the thrust of her hips. 

“You’re both so gorgeous,” Ryan says, voice raw from moaning. He comes up onto his knees beside them and reaches out to tangle his fingers into Sara’s curly hair; she leans in when he tugs and they meet over Shane’s shoulder in a dirty slide of a kiss. 

Shane groans beneath them, his head turned to the side so that he can watch. “Need you to move Sar,” he begs, saying the words around the shape of another low moan. 

Sara pulls away from Ryan’s mouth and makes a needy noise from the back of her throat when a strand of saliva keeps them connected for another moment. “ _Yeah,_ ” she starts, dropping her hands to Shane’s hips and fucking into him with hard, sharp thrusts that rock Shane’s whole body forward. “Like this?” 

She keeps her fist tight around Shane’s cock, jerking alongside her thrusts and feeling him throbbing against her palm. 

Shane _whines_ and falls forward, his arms giving out beneath him and he curses out a shout before spilling hot and wet over the slide of Sara’s knuckles. 

Sara shoves her cock deep into Shane’s hole once more and grinds against the pressure of the cock’s base up against her. “Ry, Ry, gimme your fingers,” she says, gasping and so, so close. 

Ryan presses up against her side, one hand on Shane’s lower back and the other touching down against Sara’s hip. He leans in again, sliding their lips together while he shifts his hand over the swell of her ass and down, to press in between her legs. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, baby,” he says, low and whispered, and she sighs against his mouth, her breath hitching into a moan when two of his fingers push up and into her in one sudden, deep thrust. 

Shane shifts his hips, keeping them pushed back hard against Sara’s pelvis and giving her something sturdy to grind up on.

Sara moans, rolling her hips down against Ryan’s fingers and looking between the two of them. She can feel the heat building low in her belly and can’t get enough of the way Shane and Ryan are both watching her tripping closer to her orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck, oh, _fuck,_ ” she gasps, swearing and baring down on the quickening pace of Ryan’s fingers fucking into her. Her thighs clench and shocks roll through her body like liquid lightning; her pussy throbs and pulses around Ryan’s fingers as she comes in waves. 

“Yeah, yeah, Sara, c’mon, one more.” Ryan says, catching her lower lip between his teeth and biting down just hard enough that Sara makes a soft noise against his mouth. 

Ryan’s fingers curl into her soaked pussy and stroke over her again and again until she’s shaking and coming a second time, just as hard as the first. 

When Ryan pulls his fingers free she lowers herself, shaking, down onto her haunches; her lube and come-wet cock drags free from Shane’s stretched out hole and she watches the shiver run up Shane’s spine before he collapses fully onto his side. 

Sara reaches down to the clasps on either side of her slim waist and clicks them open to let the harness slide down her hips; she crawls out of it and fits herself beside Shane, facing him. 

“You doing okay?” she asks and smiles softly when she feels Ryan curling around her on the other side. 

“M’great.” Shane says and rocks forward a little to kiss Sara, quick and chaste. “Sleepy,” he continues and Ryan huffs out a laugh over Sara’s shoulder. 

“Nothing like some good DP to wear you out, huh, big guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Just wanna should about various former and/or current BuzzFeed folks?  
> Find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
